Inesperado amor
by xKarin-chi
Summary: Yozora y Sena siempre se están peleando. Pero un día, surgieron sentimientos entre estas dos chicas. ¿Que es lo que harán al respecto?
1. Chapter 1

Holi c: esta es la primera historia que escribo así que no sean crueles 3 espero que os guste. Me divertí bastante a la hora de escribir, aunque me comí bastante la cabeza en según que partes de la historia, se me fueron las ideas _3_ en fin, la he dividido en 2 capitulos, de momento no la seguiré la dejaré tal cual se ha quedado. Si recibe buenos comentarios me pensaré lo de continuarla. 

NOTA: En los diálogos hay una inicial al principio de cada frase, es para no liaros.

S = Sena

Y = Yozora

K = Kodaka

Estaba allí sentada donde siempre, leyendo un libro... Desde aquel día mi pecho se sentía raro, cada vez que la veía mi garganta se secaba y me empezaban a sudar las manos. Nunca me había sentido así… Cuando ella se giró para saludarme y sus ojos se clavaron en mí, mi cuerpo se estremeció y como una tonta solo hice gestos raros, la única palabra que era capaz de pronunciar en esos momentos era –Hola-

Como de costumbre ella me respondió con un – Hola – sin sonrisa, desganada. Volvió a su lectura cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Kodaka con ese aire de estúpido de siempre. Ignorándolo me senté en mí sitio, delante de Yozora, cuando alcé la mirada para observarla tenía una sonrisa de felicidad dibujada en la cara, le saludó como si fuesen mejores amigos, eso me irritó bastante y a la vez me entristeció… ¿Por qué? No tenía ni idea, simplemente me limité a ignorarlos, saqué mi consola portátil con el último videojuego de Monster Hunter, me pasé toda la noche en vela subiendo de nivel, ahora ya estoy en el nv.76! Yozora dejó de sonreír de la manera en la que solo le dedicaba a él para pasar a una sonrisa burlona que siempre me la dedicaba a mí.

Y -Eres una friki nikku, deberías aprovechar más el tiempo y leer un buen libro en lugar de jugar a chorradas como esas-

S -Te recuerdo que tú te viciaste a este juego y te picaste mucho porque te superé-

Y -¡No me superaste idiota! Fui yo la que completó la misión que tú no podías superar sola-

S -Ha~ Entonces no niegas que te viciaste al juego, te pasaste días sin dormir para poder completarla. Eso quiere decir, punto para Sena~-

Y -¡I-Idiota! Te digo que no me vicié, solo presté mi genial talento a una inútil incapaz de hacer algo ella solita-

S -¡Me sacas de quicio imbécil!-

Y -Eso es un punto para Yozora~-

Tsk, como me enfurecía, pasaré de ella… Pero, esta chica… actúa como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotras, cosa que no es cierto, pasaron muchas cosas y ninguna buena, o eso creo… El otro día… ¿Esa Yozora era real? Me gustaría volver a verla… Espera... ¿Pero qué es lo que estoy diciendo? No quiero volver a pasar por eso de nuevo, fue demasiado embarazoso. Con solo recordarlo me subía la temperatura, ugh. No me puedo creer que esta imbécil tenga tal control sobre mí… Por alguna razón, cuando pensaba en eso mi corazón latía muy rápido, como si se me fuese a salir en cualquier momento….

Todo ocurrió hace unos días, en esta misma sala, solo estábamos ella y yo. Como de costumbre, ella leyendo un libro y yo jugando en mi portátil (¡No era ningún eroge!). Había un silencio un tanto incómodo que hasta se podía palpar con la mano. De repente, ella alzó su mirada, dejó el libro sobre la mesa y me miró en señal de querer empezar una conversación, así que aparté la vista de la pantalla, me aparté los auriculares de las orejas para dejarlos sobre la mesa y la miré esperando una respuesta.

Y -A ti te gusta Kodaka, ¿Verdad… Sena?

S -¡¿Q-q—qué dices tan de repente i-idiota?! Pensaba que me querías preguntar algo más serio-

Y -¿Acaso esta pregunta no es sobre un tema serio? Me gustaría saberlo, aunque no hace falta que me respondas porqué se te nota a kilómetros que te gusta-

S -P-pero a mí no me gusta ese estúpido, y ¿qué se me nota a kilómetros? Pero si no tengo interés alguno en ese pedazo de mierda-

Y -Eso es lo que dices ahora, te pasas todo el día mirándolo con expresiones muy raras, en algunas ocasiones hasta te puede llegar a traumar-

S -¿Ha? ¿Eres tonta acaso? Ya te dije que no tengo interés en un tipo como él. Tienes todas las ideas equivocadas-

Y -¿En serio? El otro día cuando estábamos hablando sobre un libro no parabas de lanzarme miradas de depredadora, como diciendo: "Apártate de él, es solo mío. Solo este par de melones pueden seducirle", se podían apreciar hasta las llamas que salían de tu alrededor-

Mierda, se dio cuenta, pero no era porque quería estar con él. Conmigo nunca quieres tener una conversación normal estúpida Yozora. Y cuando me hablas siempre es por temas sin importancia o que tienen un contexto que me afecta de mala manera

S -¿Cómo que par de melones? ¿Pero que pasa contigo? Te vuelvo a repetir que no me interesa…Aquello era porque tenía unos terribles dolores de cabeza y no podía concentrarme con vuestra para-nada-interesante-muy-estúpida-conversación-

Y -¿Hmm, en serio? ¿Me lo juras por tus queridos juegos de pervertidos?-

S -Lo j-… ¡E-espera! ¡Nunca he jugado a juegos pervertidos idiota!-

Y -Oh, ¿En serio? Discúlpame, entonces aquellos gemidos que se oían a través de la puerta en aquella ocasión que estabas a solas con tu portátil en esta sala… ¿Era porque te estabas masturbando?-

S -¿Q-qué demonios dices? ¡Yo no haría tal indecencia y menos en esta sala!-

Y -Aha, ¿Entonces admites que te masturbas?-

S -¡No me masturbo!-

Y -Y porque has dicho: -Y menos en esta sala- ¿Hm? Eso quiere decir que o lo has hecho en otro lugar o tienes pensado hacerlo en algún momento.

S -¡No quería decir eso! ¡No pienses cosas que no son!-

Y -Bueno, entonces admite que juegas a videojuegos pervertidos-

*¡Solo quiero que esta conversación acabe ya por favor!*

S -¡Agh, está bien! Sí, es cierto, algunos de los videojuegos que juego son eroges. ¿Contenta?

Y -¿Contenta porque confiesas algo que ya todos sabemos? No digas tonterías, en fin, dejando de lado este tema, te lo vuelvo a preguntar, ¿estás interesada por Kodaka?-

*Realmente me saca de quicio, solo la ignoraré, quiero que sea la hora de irnos para terminar esta conversación tan incómoda*

S -¿Otra vez? ¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me interesa ese pedazo de basura humana?-

Y -Las que haga falta-

Aunque sabía que en el fondo solo quería pasar el rato burlándose de mí su mirada era fría y distante, como si estuviese enfadada y no podía dejar de pensar que la causa de su enfado era yo.

S -Te lo he dicho ya suficientes veces, no lo pienso decir ni una vez más-

Y -Entonces demuéstramelo-

S -¿Eh? ¿Demostrártelo? ¿Como? Ya te demuestro cada día que no me importa ese trozo de basura humana, ¿Que acaso no oyes los insultos que le digo?-

Y -Eso lo escuchan hasta los del otro edificio, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes. Seguro que le has bajado la autoestima tanto que la debe tener bajo el suelo-

S -Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que te tengo que demostrar?-

No dijo ni una palabra solo se levantó. Se dirigió hacia mí, me asusté bastante, ¿Qué es lo que pretendía hacerme? Me entró miedo en el cuerpo, bueno, más que miedo casi me entra un ataque de nervios, nunca pasaba nada bueno por la cabeza de aquella chica. Por sorpresa para mí se paró a mi lado, como esperando a que me levantara. Me alivié, aunque durante unos segundos no hice nada, estaba un poco confusa. Su mano me cogió del brazo y me levantó de una sola vez, me empujó contra la pared más cercana y nos quedamos cara a cara. Podía notar hasta su respiración, solo espero que no notase mi corazón que no paraba de latir como si estuviese corriendo un maratón. Quería apartarla, pero sus ojos daban miedo y a la vez eran como si fuera a empezar a llorar. No entendía del todo aquella expresión que no dejaba de mirarme. Mi cuerpo no respondía. ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer? No estudié ninguna situación como esta ni tampoco me enseñaron defensa personal…espera… sí que la he estudiado, la he vivido incluso, ¡Pero eran de eroges! En los videojuegos, la escena que sigue después de que un personaje arrincona a otro en la pared es… ¡Una escena erótica! Oh dios mío, no espera, los videojuegos no son como la realidad, como demonios se me ha pasado por la cabeza la tonta idea de que eso pudiese ocurrir, soy estúpida. Aún hundida en mis pensamientos no le presté atención a Yozora quien aún seguía arrinconándome en la pared, lo siguiente que pude ver era su rostro acercarse al mío, estaba demasiado cerca. Pero antes de que pudiese articular palabra alguna nuestros labios se juntaron. Era una sensación muy suave y dulce, yo seguía atónita porque aún no podía procesar nada de lo que había ocurrido desde que me empujó contra la pared. Pero sabía perfectamente que, Yozora, quién he odiado desde la primera vez que la vi y este sentimiento era mutuo (o eso pensaba), me besó. No duró mucho hasta que conseguí recuperar el control sobre mi cuerpo y la aparté. Cuando le iba a decir algo vi que de sus mejillas caían lágrimas, sus ojos estaban inundados de pequeñas gotas de agua…

S -¿Yozor-?

No me dejó ni siquiera acabar de decir su nombre, volvió a cogerme fuertemente de los brazos, sin poder oponer resistencia me volvió a besar. Mis piernas estaban cediendo, perdía mis fuerzas poco a poco a causa de aquellos besos. Sus labios eran realmente suaves, pero ese no era el problema... no era capaz de pensar en nada más que en ella y mis piernas temblaban como flanes. Aunque ella sabía que no podía aguantar más seguía besándome acariciando mis mejillas, los besos cada vez eran más intensos, mordía mi lengua lenta y dulcemente, cuando nuestros labios se apartaron pude, por fin, respirar. Cogió mi lazo aprovechando que no era capaz de reaccionar y me ató las manos. Puso mis brazos de modo que le rodeaba su cuello, así no tenía escapatoria. Su cabello estaba haciéndome cosquillas en la cara, olía tan bien… Continuó con las caricias, sus manos bajaron hasta mis caderas y me acercó a ella, notaba sus pechos contra los míos, los besos iban aumentando, podía notar como sus cálidos labios besaban y mordían mi cuello. Dolía un poco, pero era un dolor agradable…

S -Y-yozora…déjame ir…- *casi no podía hablar*

Se relamió los labios y sonrió. Aunque decía que no siguiese en el fondo no quería que parara las caricias y los besos… De alguna manera me gustaba. Yozora volvió a sonreír pero esta vez de una manera más burlona.

Y -Te ves muy indefensa en este estado, cualquiera podría hacerte lo que quisiera-

S -I-idiota… eres tú la que lo está haciendo-*mordió mi cuello bruscamente y de mis labios salió un gemido* -Ahnn- *Me sonrojé mucho, ese sonido lascivo salió de mi boca, Yozora me miró sonrojada como un tomate y se limitó a sonreír y seguir jugando con mi cuello, cada vez salían más y más gemidos…hasta que paró pasaron unos cuantos minutos, notaba como mi cuello estaba ardiendo, seguro que esto iba a dejar marcas*

S - H-hyaa~ Y-yozora… d-detente ahn~-

Y – Esos sonidos son lindos~ Casi no opones resistencia, en todo caso sería tu culpa por no intentar pararme- *acarició mis labios con la yema de sus dedos y me lamió una oreja provocando que de mi boca saliese un gemido tras otro, intentaba reprimirlos pero su lengua no paraba de lamer cada parte de mi cuerpo y sus manos me acariciaban constantemente…*

S - ¡N-no ahí-..!

Y – Parece que te gusta- *Su mano bajó hasta mi falda, acariciaba mis muslos lentamente*

S - E-es todo tu culpa *me costaba hablar, mi respiración se había acelerado mucho* m-mi cuerpo no hace lo que quiero… ¿Porque tan de repente? Pensé que estabas interesada en Kodaka- *creo que gasté todo el aire que cogí, me costaba mucho respirar*

Se paró en seco, dejó mi oreja y mis caderas. Su mirada se volvió fría como el hielo.

Y -Cállate, no sabes nada-

De pronto abrió mi camisa y apartó el sostén, mordía mi cuello cada vez más y más fuerte, sus manos cogieron mis pechos y empezó a jugar con ellos, bajó la cabeza y pude notar como sus dientes agarraban uno de mis pechos, esta vez dolió de verdad, sin quererlo me salían lágrimas.

S – Y-yo-zo-ra… hyaa! D-duele…-

*Mis piernas ya no podían más, caí al suelo, Yozora acabó sobre mí. Cuando me miró y vio como mis lágrimas no paraban de caer su expresión cambió, en sus ojos se podía apreciar miedo…dejó de tocarme, me desató las manos y se fue corriendo de la sala…

Ahora mismo…Yozora me estaba besando y tocando…. Pero acaba de huir como si se hubiese arrepentido… ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir aquello? Pensé que era Kodaka quien le gustaba... Era... ¿Era yo en realidad? Es completamente imposible, siempre me trata mal… Pero ahora eso me daba igual, seguramente estaba delirando, me había desnudado y había hecho lo que había querido conmigo… en esta sala donde nos reunimos cada día… aún no era capaz de ponerme en pie, minutos después pude levantarme. Me volví a vestir, cogí mis cosas y me fui a casa… Aquella noche no pude dormir, me salieron muchas ronchas rojas, supongo que es normal después de tantos mordiscos y chupetones… Al día siguiente Yozora faltó a clases y al club. Así durante una semana, hasta que la vi sentada en el lugar de siempre en la sala de siempre…


	2. Chapter 2 - Fin

Y volvemos a la rutina, Yozora volvía a ser la de siempre, como si nada hubiese pasado. El otro día salió corriendo sin decirme nada, tan siquiera me ayudó a levantarme ¡Y fue por su culpa que acabé casi sin ropa y en el suelo! No sabía cómo hablar sobre aquello, parece que ella lo lleva bien por lo que veo, o ¿solo estará fingiendo? En cualquier caso debo encontrar el momento oportuno para hablarle…

K -¿Estáis libres esta tarde?-

Solo escuchaba unas voces de fondo, estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos y mi batalla interna por si sacarle el tema hoy mismo o esperar un poco más, pero si lo pienso mejor ha faltado durante toda una semana seguro que ha tenido tiempo para reflexionar.

K -¿Sena?-

S -¿Eh?- Alguien me ha hablado, pero no era la voz de Yozora… Oh, es Kodaka, que querrá este ahora? -¿Qué quieres?-

K -Ah, no, solo os estaba preguntando si estabais libre esta tarde, Kobato me hizo comprar comida de más y si no la terminamos hoy se pondrá mala, así que había pensado en invitaros a cenar a mi casa-

¿Cenar en casa de este estúpido? Pero espera, también va Yozora, seguro que le ha dicho que no, es científicamente imposible que esta chica le diga a algo que sí.

K -¿Sena? ¿Estás bien? Hace rato que estas como perdida-

S -¿Eh? Ah, no, estoy perfectamente idiota-

K -Si puedes insultarme es señal de que estás bien ¿Entonces quieres venir?-

S -No creo que pueda, tengo las noches muy ocupadas, no soy como un plebeyo como tú que no tiene planes-

Y -Yo sí puedo-

Me sorprendió tanto que me quedé con la boca abierta, mientras decía eso me estaba mirando a mí con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara. Yozora aceptando una invitación de Kodaka para cenar en su casa, y ¡de noche! Como puede ser eso posible, para colmo se estaba riendo, seguro que lo hace para enfadarme, ¡Pues lo ha conseguido!

S -¡Yo también voy!-

K -Pero acabas de decir q…-

S -¡He dicho que voy y no hay más que hablar!-

K -Vale, vale, está bien. Si os parece bien a las 20:00-

Y -Claro, ¿es necesario que lleve algo?-

K -Hmm, no realmente. Ya tengo bebidas y la comida así que no hace falta que os preocupéis por nada-

Y -Entendido- *Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo ese día, afirmó muy seriamente aunque cuando me miraba no dejaba de sonreír maliciosamente y eso en el fondo me preocupaba un poco, no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por esa cabecita suya, en fin, debo dejar de lado ese tema, porque parece que no quiere hablar sobre ello, aunque por la manera en la que actúa parece todo lo contrario… Aún no puedo creer aún que esta noche cenemos en casa de este imbécil. Si no fuese porque esta idiota ha dicho que si estaría cenando tranquilamente y jugando eroges en mi cuarto…*

Pasamos las horas en el cuarto del club cada uno haciendo sus tareas o actividades como discutir sobre qué haríamos este verano. Eran las 18:00 y todo el mundo se fue a casa.

Ya eran casi las 20:00 así que me vestí apropiadamente y fui hacia la casa de Kodaka, no fui en la limusina, llama mucho la atención y prefería caminar para que me diese un poco el aire, estos últimos días han sido agotadores tanto físicamente como mentalmente. Yozora de verdad que me agota. Por el camino estaba pensando en alguna manera de poder seguir las conversaciones sin que me hiciese incómodo, cuando de pronto, apareció Yozora… Ugh, no podía ser más inoportuna esta chica. Esta vez no sonrió, solo siguió caminando, ni un hola ni una sonrisa. Pues nada, solo le seguiré el rollo. Antes de llegar a casa de ese estúpido por sorpresa para mí Yozora me preguntó que si la odiaba…Me preguntó si la odiaba, esta chica de verdad que no la entiendo, en serio me pregunta eso… ¿Después de lo del otro día? Aunque, en el fondo sabía que no podía odiar a esta idiota teníamos que hablar sobre aquello, me reconcomía por dentro y me costaba conciliar el sueño por las noches, no me podía concretar ni en clases, ¡Ni siquiera podía jugar bien a un eroge!

S -¿Odiarte? ¿A qué viene esta pregunta?-

Y -Bueno, te hice aquello y después falté durante una semana a clases, tampoco hemos hablado del tema…-

S -Lo sé perfectamente idiota, pensaba que eras tú la que se había enfadado y la que me odiaba, no me diriges la palabra, solo sonríes cuando me miras. De verdad que quiero hablar al respecto, no soporto estar así-

Su carita, su carita se sonrojó levemente pero su mirada era distante, ¿Que debía decir? ¿Qué se habían generado sentimientos desde aquel día? ¿Qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella? Por favor, todo aquello era demasiado molesto para mí, yo, Sena, ¿Enamorada? Nunca…

Y -Yo nunca te he odiado retrasada mental…-

S -¡¿R-retrasada-?! Agh, parece que vuelves a ser la de antes, me tenías preocupada- Mis mejillas se habían tornado de un color rojo, lo notaba, pero me giré para que ella no lo viese.

Y -No necesitas preocuparte por alguien como yo, que es mucho más inteligente, bella y mejor persona que tu-

S -¿¡Cómo te atreves!? Estaba realmente preocupada! ¿Sabes que desde aquello no he podido dormir bien y solo tenía tu estúpida cara en mi cabeza?-

¿Acabo de decir lo que creo? ¡Le acabo de confesar que solo he pensado en ella! Ahora realmente se burlara de mi seguro que me burchará como nunca antes lo ha hecho….

Y -Tú… ¿estabas pensando en mí todo este tiempo?-

Se paró en seco, creo que espera una respuesta… ¿debería decirle que sí y punto?

S -Ha sido todo tu culpa, ¿o es que no recuerdas lo que me hiciste?-

Y -Sé muy bien lo que hice y lo volvería a hacer…-

S -Eh?- Ha dicho que lo volvería a hacer…. ¿En serio?

Y -¡I-idiota! Eres muy lenta para estos temas… ¿Es necesario que lo diga en alto?!-

S -¿Qu-que cosa?-

Antes de que pudiese responder llegamos a la puerta de Kodaka, justo salió a recibirnos, parece que no sabré la respuesta a lo que me quería intentar decir….

K -Bienvenidas, habéis llegado a la hora en punto-

No dijimos nada, solo asentimos…la atmosfera era muy incómoda…quiero saber qué es lo que me quería decir. Cenamos, casi no hablamos. Creo que ha sido la peor cena en años, aunque Kobato estaba realmente alegre de que estuviésemos allí. Kodaka recogió la mesa, eran las 22:00 debíamos irnos ya. Nos acompañó hasta la puerta y nos fuimos. Íbamos en la misma dirección así que no había otra alternativa que caminar juntas. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, esta es una buena oportunidad para saber qué es lo que me quería decir antes…

S – Emm, ¿Yozora?-

Y - ¿Qué quieres?

S – Es… solo… quería saber qué es lo que me querías decir antes…-

Y – No era nada importante…-

S – ¿En serio? Porque tu cara decía todo lo contrario…-

Y – Te he dicho que no era nada importante-

S – Pero… quiero hablar sobre lo del otro día… quiero saber por qué hiciste aquello…-

Y – Eres una tonta cuando se tratan de temas como estos…-

S – ¿Perdona? ¿No me has dicho nada como quieres que lo sepa?

Se paró en seco, aunque me di cuenta segundos después, yo había avanzado un poco y estaba a unos pasos de ella. Miraba hacia el suelo, creo que ahora no estaba esperando una respuesta de mí, estaba intentando decirme algo…

Y - ¿Por qué crees que hice aquello? ¿Por qué crees que te insistí tanto sobre Kodaka?

S – Hmm, simplemente para molestarme, siempre haces lo mismo-

Y – Estás en lo cierto, pero también estas muy equivocada-

S – Entonces explícamelo-

Ahh, que tensión había alrededor, estábamos muy serias las dos. Este tipo de conversaciones no me gustan, normalmente acaban mal… Ahora que lo pienso, en los eroges este tipo de situaciones son como… confesiones de amor… dos personas en mitad de la calle, de noche, nadie alrededor, empiezan a hablar seriamente paradas una enfrente a la otra… acaban besándose y al día siguiente ya están saliendo… pero era imposible que esto sucediese ahora… en que estaría pensando? Porque no paro de pensar en Yozora como… alguien que me importa?

Y – Tu, pequeña idiota… me importas mucho, desde el día que intentaste entrar por la puerta y te la cerré en las narices, luego entraste por la ventana y suplicaste entrar porque querías hacer amigos, cuando tú, eras y sigues siendo la más popular en la escuela, los chicos siempre van detrás de ti, no sabías como relacionarte y no para colmo juegas a videojuegos pervertidos y eres una lolicon…-

S – ¿Yo te importo? Pues no lo demuestras muy bien que digamos…-

Sin palabras, se acercó a mí, me cogió de las mejillas y me acercó a ella. De nuevo… sus pequeños labios se juntaron con los míos. Aquella sensación era muy agradable y dulce. Vi cómo le caían lágrimas de sus ojos. Se apartó, cogió aire y…

Y - ¡ME GUSTAS IDIOTA! Te amo más que a nadie y siempre tengo unas ganas terribles de abrazarte y estar contigo, ¡Pero estas todo el santo día siendo tan arrogante y cruel conmigo así que no sabía que hacer! Ese día… ese día exploté pero cuando vi que estabas llorando no podía seguir, sabía que te estaba haciendo daño…. No quería lastimarte, pero no aguanté más, no soporto que Kodaka se fije en ti, ni ningún otro chico…-

Lágrimas, muchas lágrimas caían de su rostro. Por acto reflejo solo la abracé, maldición, aquella pequeña demonio tenía un control absoluto sobre mí, tal control que tenía hechizado mi corazón… Estos sentimientos…. En realidad eran de amor, amor hacia esta pequeña chica que siempre pensé que era mi enemiga, que siempre pensé que me odiaba…

Y – ¿S-sena?...-

La besé sin pensarlo, le agarré el rostro poniéndolo cara a cara.

S – ¿Eres estúpida o qué? ¿Porque lloras? ¿Que acaso no ves que yo también te amo? No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, también tengo muchas ganas de tenerte solo para mí. ¡Ese estúpido de Kodaka no para de hablar de ti! ¡No sabes lo que me irrita eso y tampoco tienes ni idea del infierno que me hiciste pasar esta semana!

Y – ¿E-…en serio me… amas?-

Ahora mismo, esta chica que siempre pensé que era el mismo satán reencarnado en un pequeño cuerpo de mujer, estaba completamente indefensa y no paraba de temblar, aun llorando y sus mejillas sonrojadas se acurrucó en mi pecho…

S - ¿E-estás bien?-

Y – Ugh… Sí, es solo que estoy feliz…-

Sollozando creo que entendí que estaba bien y que estaba feliz. Le sequé las lágrimas con mi manga de la chaqueta y le acaricié una mejilla mientras le decía: -Te amo-

Esta vez sí que sonrió, no de manera burlona, sino una especial solo dedicada a mí. Esta pequeña diablo me cautivó por completo…

Aquellos días divertidos que pasaba en el club se convirtieron en los mejores días en los que podía soñar…

¡Muchas gracias por leer! De nuevo espero que os haya gustado w Como dije es la primera historia que escribo así que no seais crueles sdasd


End file.
